


Midnight Rendezvous

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gags, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Kyoko isn't going to let Makoto not telling her what he saw, no matter what she has to do to get said info.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 29





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2021, and keeping my usual of lots of rape! I'm sorry if you clicked on this without noticing the tags.

Makoto fell back down onto his bed, the nighttime announcement a having just rung, the day still heavily on his mind. From exploring the new floor, but more importantly from Kyoko's cold reaction to him.  Sure, he refused to tell him about how Sakura was the traitor, but surely, he could make it up, right? Before he could tuck himself under the covers, the doorbell rang.   
  
He sharply ran to the door, trying to hide his fear and happiness of Kyoko standing before him.  However, it quickly disappeared as she pushed through him into his room, placing a small tray of two teacups and a tea set; Swiftly taking a seat before speaking, "Makoto. I know what you're thinking about, this is just to help us relax; Although, I'm sure you know what I need to know what you saw". Makoto his annoyed feelings at Kyoko still prying into the matter, still sitting down as she poured the tea, " I..I'm sorry Kyoko, I'm just not sure if it's a good idea to tell you yet," his expression picked up, "But I'll still have tea with you!".   
  
Kyoko still lightly smiled, "Sugar?", pushing the small pot to him, before he quickly thanked her and added 3  spoonfuls. Kyoko watched, sipping on the tea, her leg methodically kicking as it crossed atop the other. Kyoko barely spoke as Makoto rattled on and on about a variety of topics, only ever lightly chiming her thoughts on it. Soon enough finishing their cups, Makoto quickly found himself having trouble keeping his eyes open, Kyoko brought her gloved hand to the side of his face, "Makoto, are you feeling sick? You look rather tired, although it is late..," her voice trailed off, he slurred out a thank you before standing up only to quickly collapse onto the ground.   
  
Makoto only woke two to the sounds of clacking buckles, his face pushed into the floor as Kyoko sat on her knees. He tried to push himself off the ground, realizing his hands had been forced behind his back in a tight leather straight jacket, and noticing his discarded clothing near him. Still not realizing the gravity of the situation as Kyoko flipped him onto his back as she stood up, waiting for him to speak. He tried and ailed to sit up, gasping as he found himself completely exposed to Kyoko. He tried crossing his legs to hide his dick, but to little avail, "K-Kyoko! I-I am so sorry you had to see me like this, j-just turnaround -," he was silenced off as she bent down and held his face roughly in one hand. "I want you to be quiet and listen to me Makoto, tell me what you saw or else," her sharp glare finally setting in the danger he was in.   
  
He stared blankly, contemplating as she stood impatiently tapping her heel, his eyes darting around finally realizing he was in her room, he closed his eyes before looking back up at her, "I'm sorry Kyoko, I just can't tell you yet," she held back a sigh of minor frustration. Roughly grabbing the back of the collar of the jacket, awkwardly standing up as his legs left as though they'd give in at any moment, nearly falling as Kyoko practically dragged his weak body and pushed him onto her bed.   
  
Makoto uselessly tried to sit up from the bed, Kyoko paying no mind as she turned her attention to the table right behind the bed. She waited until he had tired himself out, not very a long wait; He looked up at Kyoko, holding a sleek black box, she moved his leg out, sitting between his legs and placing the box right beside her. His half-lidded eyes looked up at her stoic expression, "Are...Are you going to kill me?" she pulled out a black tube, examining his form before simply shaking her head. "I'd never kill someone to get out, I just need the info that you have, and I'll take any measure to get it," he didn't have time to reply as her gloved hand unexpectedly grabbed onto his flaccid cock, nearly jumping.   
She continued experimenting as his dick quickly began to harden, Makoto already panting as he mentally cursed his body's reaction. Kyoko diligently continued experimenting, "Makoto, this ends right now if you just tell me what you saw," Makoto barely able to stutter put a no before she sighed again, unscrewing the cap off of the black tube, revealing the silicone texture and print of a pocket pussy. Before he could contemplate it, any short-lived relief he had was quickly taken away as she pumped the toy onto his dick. Giving no visible reaction as she watched the nervous boy, only ever giving small groans and yelps as his body quickly became accustomed to the pleasure, only furthering Kyoko to go faster pumping the toy. Makoto could feel his face lighting up, his legs quickly twitching as she pumped him faster.   
  
Kyoko could barely hide her grin, still pumping him as he quickly unraveled beneath her. "Come on Makoto, all you have to do is tell me what you saw, that's it," she spoke in her abnormally collected tone. The only thing the smaller boy could mutter out was a  nearly incoherent no, barely coming out amongst the number groans as he bit his lip to push them down. Kyoko looked disappointed again, moving her hair behind her shoulder as she turned back to the small box, pulling a small bottle of lube and a tiny device connected to a string with a controller, removing the fleshlight off his dick to cover the blank side in abundant amounts of lube. Makoto's body at once relaxed, finally getting a reprieve from Kyoko's abuse, not bothering to look at the perpetrator, quickly closing his eyes and relaxing; However what little relief he had taken was near immediately gone as the toy roughly pressed against his tight asshole. His ass swiftly enveloping the small egg-like object, the trembling boy looked down at his body before looking but at Kyoko's slightly twisted smile, " Wh -What did you put in me? What are you doing to me?".   
  
" I'm sure you'll know soon enough~," before Makoto could try and receive a new response, involuntary moaned as the sharp buzzing sensation soon held his ass, completely unaware of any way for it to go down. His cock had been leaking precum for minutes already, but now a  profuse amount dripped, Makoto gritting his teeth as he tried to endure it. As Kyoko watched, she pushed her fingers against his slicked asshole, pushing the vibrator deeper into him, eventually settling on his prostate, all while his body violently twitched. As he failed to settle into the rhythm of the toy, Kyoko soon held onto his erect cock, lightly stroking it as if nothing was wrong They both knew it was only a matter of time until he spilled, both the truth and his semen. As Makoto finally adjusted to all the new sensations, Kyoko halted to nearly a stop, " Wh -Why...Why'd you s- stop? " Kyoko closed her eyes before replying, "Well I don't think you remember why you're here in the first place, I need to know the traitor, if you want to finish you _have_ to tell me".   
  
Makoto shack his head, "N-No I can't- I can't tell-," his plead quickly shifted to a high-pitched moan as Kyoko jerked him off lightly; He decided to let his selfishness get the better of him, giving in, "It's Sakura! I saw her fighting with Monokuma! Just please, just let me finish!" he could feel his self-hate and embarrassment growing at his desperation, although the feeling of being swiftly pumped soon enough threw that out if his mind. He gave no warning, only drunkenly smiling as cum decorated the bottom of the straight jacket. The vibrator still lodged in his ass was pulled out, Kyoko now contemplating her new knowledge, "I suppose that makes sense, she has always been a little different than us, but...".   
  
Makoto snapped out of his sexual high at the wording, "But what?, " Kyoko gave a long sigh, "You forced me through so much work for just a little drop of info, it's rather infuriating to me". Before Makoto could give an apology to his abuser, Kyoko pulled him up by a buckle of the jacket, forcing a plastic ball gag in this mouth, typing up the back before he could react, she let go of his body, only being able to fall back onto the sheets. "All of that's made me rather worked up, I  can't just walk out of here or work more about getting all of us out like this," she lifted her skirt, revealing her hardened cock, bulging through her panties.   
  
A look of terror returned to his face, fully aware that his punishment wasn't ver, Kyoko pushed his legs up, lining her throbbing dick to his ass, pushing herself in. Makoto felt the searing pain, becoming the only thing he could feel, cum still leaked out of his cock, his own body turning against him as it tried to harden once more. A sick pleasure being mixed into his seemingly unbearable ain, his mind cloudy as Kyoko continued to try and push deeper into the small boy's ass. She heavily panted, filled with raw sexual need, she looked down at Makoto, completely flustered and in a twisted mix of emotions as Kyoko filled his ass with little remorse.   
  
Makoto cried out from behind the gag, painfully aware of his already half-hardcock as Kyoko used his body. Eventually, she had finally pushed the entirety of her length in, taking a few moments to enjoy the tightness, his ass tightly squeezing around her dick. Her façade of calmness ripped apart by herself as she pumped her cock into his smaller body with little regard. She dropped his legs already deeply settled into him, inside opting for his hips, Makoto had already long given up, fully embracing the mix of both unbearable pain and pleasure. His pleads within the gag turning into ones of more than to stop. Kyoko only took a small mental note of his reaction, instead only focusing on her pleasure and cock begging for more out of his body.   
  
After what felt like hours of his ass taking abuse Makoto spilled his cum, creating lines on the both of them Kyoko taking it as her cue, filling his ass to the brim f the thick hot fluid. She pulled out, falling back into the bed, sweat covering her forehead, completely flush. Makoto groaned as she pulled out, now feeling a distinct emptiness as cum leaked out of his creampied asshole.


End file.
